


The Proposal (One-shot)

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [6]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Summary: An unexpected proposal is put on the table.
Series: Unspoken Desires [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Kudos: 2





	The Proposal (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Word Count: 518
> 
> Notes: English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any typos /or grammatical errors.

“Again, I’m very sorry and ashamed for what happened.” - Mrs Daly was disconcerted - “I’ve no explanation for what happened today. They always have been a little bit naughty, but they have never done anything so serious. I assure you that Briar will be punished. I hope the boy is really okay. Maybe it's better to take him to the hospital. I’ll pay any expenses...”

“Mrs Daly, please, stop for a moment and listen me.” - Vincent asked kindly - “Ernest is fine. He doesn't even have a scratch. What happened was serious, indeed...potentially catastrophic, yes...but I’ve reasons to believe it was motivated by very particular circumstances and nothing like that will happen ever again. And children are like that ... they do reckless things. It is up to us to guide them on the good path. But that's not why I asked to speak to you. I have a proposal for you.”

“A proposal?” - Pavarti raised her eyebrow.

“Beatrice is very attached to your daughter and to you. You’re the only family she knows. She told me you’re raising your child alone since she was a baby and that you have two jobs to provide her. So, I’d like to offer you a position here.”

“Oh...Thank you, I really appreciate that, lord Vincent, but I don’t have any experience as a maid.”

“Actually, I was thinking in a position more suitable for your talents, Mrs Daly. I’d like to hire you as a resident sewer. We used to have one, but we had to fire her at some point. Fortunately, our situation has changed. In a house like this, there is always sewing to do. Besides that, my mother and my wife would love have their own sewer again:”

“It’s a very generous offer, sir, but I couldn’t work here and come back to Grovershire every day.”

“You’re not understanding, Mrs Daly. You’d work and live here. We’ve a couple of cottages where the house staff used to live. They were renovated some years ago, so they’re perfectly adapted to modern life. Plus, Briar could attend the same school as Beatrice.”

Pavarti did not know what to say. She would never have imagined that plot twist. Accepting that job would be a big change in their lives.

“I’ve the impression this was not entirely your idea, Lord Vincent.”

“I’ve the right to not answer to that question.” - he smirked - “This is your potential work contract.” - he handed her the papers - “Take it home, analyse without rush and think about it. And think about how happy you’d make the two little girls.”

“I’ll think about it.” - Pavarti promised

“I want you to know that regardless your decision, both you and your daughter will always be very welcome to this house. And if you need anything, come to me first.”

The two friends behind the door could barely contain their enthusiasm.

The door suddenly opened.

“I hope you weren't listening behind the door.” - Pavarti chided.

“Of course not, mama. After spending a week here, I am practically a lady now.”


End file.
